


《文艺片》

by wrxq_cc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrxq_cc/pseuds/wrxq_cc
Summary: 又名：小情侣做爱地点实录伪现背/勿上升





	《文艺片》

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：小情侣做爱地点实录
> 
> 伪现背/勿上升

1.停车场  
翟潇闻去录节目一去就是三天，夏之光一个人在家感到特别空虚。  
[下飞机了吗？]  
[刚下，你在哪儿呢？]  
[老地方。]  
翟潇闻撇了撇嘴，看着出口外面挤满了的粉丝，叹了口气，心想又是一场恶战。  
夏之光看见翟潇闻后面还跟着一大群粉丝，启动了车子，按了两声喇叭。翟潇闻被助理和安保人员护送上了车后，坐在车里还向外面的粉丝们挥手。  
夏之光看了看外面还在尖叫的粉丝，帮翟潇闻记好了安全带。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，是光光！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊，光光来接闻闻了~”  
“光光！！！”  
夏之光也无奈地朝车窗外招了招手，“你们等会儿回去注意安全，我们走了~”  
油门踩下，终于远离了人群。  
夏之光把着方向盘的手突然被另一只手覆盖住，手还挺凉的。  
“有想我吗~”尾音还向上翘，夏之光暗自骂娘。  
“我在开车，我们回去再说。”  
旁边的人好像并没有停下的准备，还自顾自地演了起来。  
“帅哥，你想不想去我家坐坐~”手慢慢往下，停在了夏之光的大腿上，拍了两下，“我们家现在没人~上去喝杯茶吧，您看怎么样~”  
夏之光也并不脑他，自己恋人的这些小把戏，倒是给他们俩匆忙的行程中，增添了不少乐趣。  
“你别后悔。”说完，夏之光就一脚踩足了油门，一路狂飙，回到了家。  
停车场是地下的，今天是上班日，所以并没有人烟。夏之光将车停稳后，还不等身边的人去打开车门，就一用力将翟潇闻朝向了他。  
是一个久别重逢的吻，吻得热烈。  
车上的暖气开得很足，吹得翟潇闻有些晕忽忽的，棉袄早已脱下，夏之光好像并没有想要停止的意思，“你刚才想请我去家里坐坐？”又一个吻落下，带足了情欲。  
翟潇闻被吻得浑身酥麻，才明白自己今天闯了祸，连忙求饶，“咱先回家吧！我饿了，我们先吃饭！”说完，立马去拉车门，却发现早已经被夏之光锁上了。  
撩完人就想跑？夏之光将手伸进了翟潇闻的卫衣里，慢慢摸索着，很快就摸到了两颗已经挺立的小樱桃。  
“这么想要~”夏之光用手揉搓着翟潇闻一边的乳头，用另一只手去解翟潇闻的裤带。  
翟潇闻早已被吻的上了头，但心里还是有些忐忑，“在这里会被发现的…我们还是…”还没等翟潇闻说完，夏之光就撩起了翟潇闻的卫衣开始吮吸翟潇闻另一边的乳尖。  
翟潇闻哪受得了这样猛烈的攻势，人早已软得没了力气去想什么会不会被人发现的问题。  
“这边…也要…”翟潇闻挺了挺自己的左胸，示意夏之光也照顾一下自己的另一边。夏之光马上明白了自己恋人的意思，顺着翟潇闻去吮吸另一边的乳尖，还用舌头上下搅动着翟潇闻的小樱桃。  
此时，夏之光手也没闲着，翟潇闻今天穿的是极宽松的的运动裤，夏之光很容易就伸了进去，在翟潇闻的大腿上摩挲了好几个来回，然后去探翟潇闻的内裤。  
“湿了？”夏之光抬头去看已经被亲的七荤八素的翟潇闻，有些恶趣味的想要挑逗他。  
翟潇闻被说得羞红了脸，身下的性器却很诚实的鼓了起来。  
夏之光将翟潇闻的椅背调平，从车子的暗格里拿出了一瓶润滑剂和一盒安全套。  
润滑剂涂满了手指后，夏之光用另一只手拉下了翟潇闻的裤子，将手探入了翟潇闻的内裤，直接伸入了已经冒水的后穴。  
“小翟的小穴也饿了？”该死的挑逗。  
翟潇闻此时哪里还听的进去这些话，后穴袭来因为伸入的手指和内壁的摩擦快感让翟潇闻开始不停地扭动腰肢，让自己更舒服些。手指个数的增加，让翟潇闻已经慢慢地开始眼神迷离，嘴巴开始不断地喘气。  
夏之光好像想起了什么，突然停了动作，将手指从后穴中拿出，翟潇闻顿时感觉身体的快感在逐渐消失，后穴被开合的刚刚好，却没有东西能够填满，暖气口刚好对着翟潇闻的下体，后学不断流出的淫液被暖气这样吹着，风直接进入了翟潇闻的后穴，又是一阵搔痒。  
“快点……快点进来……”翟潇闻楚楚可怜地看着不为所动的夏之光乞求道。  
夏之光俯下身看着此时浑身透着粉红色的翟潇闻，含住了翟潇闻的耳垂，在他耳边轻声地说，“小翟要学会自己来啊~”  
靠，翟潇闻差点就骂出来了。但身体的空虚感和不断袭来的搔痒，让翟潇闻将自己的手指试探性的伸入自己已经软烂的后穴，手指沿着内壁不断地伸入，又有了被填满的感觉，性器挺立的像一棵小树，翟潇闻用另一只手开始撸动着自己的性器，满足感不断上升，翟潇闻的身体也随着撸动着手上下微微起伏。  
但仅仅是自己的手指远远满足不了翟潇闻，夏之光将翟潇闻伸入后穴的手指拔出，手指上还留着翟潇闻的淫液，夏之光将翟潇闻发了个身，自己一翻坐在了翟潇闻的身上，用自己已经肿胀得不行的下体隔着一层牛仔材质的裤子去蹭翟潇闻的后穴，并去带动翟潇闻的另一只手去帮他撸动性器，速度渐渐加快，翟潇闻的身体开始不住的抖动，眼神渐渐泛白，嘴里的津液也开始不自觉地流出来，压在下面的卫衣。  
“小翟，想不想要啊~”  
“想……想要……”口齿已经有些不受控制。  
“还想不想请我去家里做做？”  
“想要……”  
“叫我什么？”  
“老公……老公……”  
“什么？”  
“我想要……老公……操我……”  
夏之光被翟潇闻的喘息声惹得脑子已经有点发了疯，鬼知道这三天他有多想这个小妖精，日思夜想的想赶紧见到他。  
夏之光将自己的裤子褪下，将翟潇闻的两条腿提起来，将自己挺立的性器塞进了翟潇闻已经被两次扩张过的后穴。  
“啊……啊啊……慢点……太大了……”  
虽然已经做足了前戏，但已经好久没经历性事的翟潇闻，还是有点承受不住夏之光的横冲直撞。  
“啊啊啊啊……慢点啊……”夏之光还在不断伸入，一下子戳到了翟潇闻的敏感点。  
“啊~”翟潇闻忍不住得叫出了声，一下子就下面就射了出来。  
“小翟怎么不等等我？”夏之光看见翟潇闻不断地喘气，立马开始了不停地抽插，巨幅地动作，导致翟潇闻也跟着上下抖动。  
“啊……啊……再往里点……”  
“好舒服……啊……啊……”  
翟潇闻被粗大性器地不断抽插迷晕了大脑，只是享受其中。  
“想我吗？”夏之光将翟潇闻抱到了后座，让翟潇闻坐在了他的身上，翟潇闻瘫软着早已没了什么力气，后穴因为重力作用不断地被夏之光的性器顶撞着。  
“想死了~”  
“想我什么？”  
“想和你做爱……”  
真是个天生充满情欲的小妖精，夏之光暗自腹诽。  
夏之光又将翟潇闻平躺放在后座上开始新一轮的抽插。  
“慢……慢……一点啦……”  
“我要射了……”穴的敏感点和性器的不断冲击，让翟潇闻的后面很快就高潮了，翟潇闻的性器射出的液体已经不再浓稠，后穴冒出的水也已经打湿后座。  
车外的温度大概只有零下，车内确是一幅无限春光。  
夏之光将已经顶穿的安全套取下，最后将温热的液体射在了翟潇闻的小腹上，并用座位上备用的纸巾给他轻轻的擦去。  
翟潇闻慢慢从迷离中恢复神智，坐起身乖乖地让夏之光帮他套好卫衣，穿好内裤，外裤。  
“你以后扯内裤的时候轻点啊！都被你车坏多少条了！”翟潇闻看着自己松松垮垮的内裤，心想着自己又该上淘宝重新买了。  
“精神了？”夏之光一边帮翟潇闻穿着鞋子，一边抬头看他。  
“也不知道你哪门子突发奇想，突然想要在车上做？是家里不舒服了？”  
“我就是想试试~怕你等不及啊~”  
“车上还真不错，就是地方小了点，等有空了可以去换一辆大点的~”翟潇闻看了看这辆夏之光新买的SUV。  
“那还请翟大明星多赚点钱~”  
“那夏影帝是不是也多去演几部戏，多拿几个奖~”  
“遵命就是。”  
回家后，翟潇闻在自己的小本本里的“停车场的车上”这个选项中打了三个小星星。并在下面特意写下了一行字：  
“要努力赚钱买一辆和舒适宽敞的车！”

2.厨房  
温热的粥在锅里煮着，不断地冒着泡，发出了咕噜噜地声音，好听极了。  
翟潇闻像一只大猫趴到了夏之光的后背上，双手环住夏之光的脖颈，双腿跳起，圈住了夏之光的腰。  
简直是最危险的挑衅。  
夏之光将火调到最小，将翟潇闻转身抱到了前面，放到了厨房的大理石板上。  
翟潇闻刚洗完澡，只穿了一件宽大的短袖睡衣，刚刚好能把只穿了内裤的下体遮住。  
夏之光皱了皱眉，转眼又笑开了眼：“你知不知道，你现在是任人宰割的小羊羔。”  
冰冷的大理石板，让翟潇闻的后穴受到刺激的扭了扭腰，竟一下后穴就冒了水。  
“真是敏感啊。”夏之光仰起头去吻翟潇闻的锁骨，“满足一下你~”  
翟潇闻低下头去亲吻夏之光的发顶，夏之光的吻还在不断往下，津液缠绵在翟潇闻的两颗乳头之间，乳头被吮吸地晶莹剔透，鼓了起来。  
翟潇闻的性器顶住了夏之光胸肌，让夏之光全身像火烧了一般沸腾，粥还在锅里慢慢沸腾着，慢慢变得浓稠，醇香。  
夏之光想要伸手去拿客厅里放着的润滑剂，却被翟潇闻制止了。  
“我……刚才洗澡的时候……已经自己弄过了……”是低声的，有些羞涩的。  
夏之光摸了摸翟潇闻的后穴，果然已经浸湿了内裤。  
“小翟真乖。”奖励了一个吻。  
其实夏之光非常不喜欢做前戏，但是考虑到翟潇闻的舒适度，夏之光总会耐心地做足了前戏，让翟潇闻尽量不要感觉到疼痛；翟潇闻也明白夏之光迫不及待地饥渴个性，洗澡的时候专门用沐浴露清洗了好几遍自己的后穴，并涂满了润滑剂。  
“光光，我要~”  
翟潇闻去脱夏之光的衣服和裤子，一边还用双腿把夏之光的要夹得更紧了。  
翟潇闻自己翻了一个身，将后穴露在了短袖外面，夏之光将自己的性器顶入了翟潇闻的后穴，湿润无比的后穴和性器相互顶撞着，还发出了“扑哧扑哧”的水声。  
夏之光对翟潇闻的敏感点了如指掌，一下子就探到了翟潇闻的敏感点，并在那里用自己的性器蹭了蹭，翟潇闻眼前的水雾开始慢慢隆起，弥漫开来，酥麻感从下到上，到达了头顶。  
夏之光开始不断地加快速度，翟潇闻坐在大理石桌面上身子一起一伏的，夏之光将翟潇闻顺着两条大腿抱起，向自己的性器不断靠近远离地抽插着。  
“慢一点……啊……慢一点……受不了啦……”翟潇闻自己照顾着自己的性器，不断上下撸动着。  
“忍住，忍住，小翟乖，我们一起，好不好？”夏之光加快了翟潇闻后穴的节奏，想要两个人同时高潮。  
敏感点准确无误的撞击和性器不断地动作，翟潇闻感觉自己的身体快要不属于自己了。  
“不行了……不行了……我要射了……啊……啊啊啊……”翟潇闻叫了一声，性器里的精液全部射在了大理石板上，淡黄色的，极其羞耻。后穴还在继续被操干着，直到敏感点已经不知道第几次被操熟了，夏之光将全部的精液都射在了翟潇闻的后穴里，像是要把翟潇闻整个人都要填满。  
翟潇闻第一次前面和后面同时到达了高潮，大腿和小腿的肌肉已经开始抽搐痉挛，性器又射出来了。  
夏之光将翟潇闻抱去卫生间里，放好了热水，吻了吻翟潇闻有些湿了的额发，帮他清洗了后穴里的污浊。  
粥还在煮着，香味飘得整个房间都是，翟潇闻在浴缸里，饿得直流口水。  
夏之光舔了舔翟潇闻流下的津液。  
“饿了吗，我去给你盛出来。”是温柔的语气。  
翟潇闻点了点头，主动上前去吻了吻夏之光的唇，水雾让两个人的唇更加柔软，吻更加缠绵。  
这一餐，真不错。  
晚上又是，美餐一顿吧。


End file.
